So Many Lives They've Never Lived
by RaenSpirit
Summary: They had no idea. Their lives didn't have meaning until she arrived. She turned their lives around, but there were prices to be paid. Rated T for swearing. Multi-chapter mostly humanstuck AU that centers around the human version of my main fantroll. The ships in this story include, but are not limited to, HammerTime, RoseMary, SolAra, and EriSol. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He sits on a sidewalk on a cold September day. His breath comes out in short puffs, and the sun glints off the shades that always seem to be stuck to his face. His name is Dave Strider, and he is very much dreading the start of high school.

_Damn. The bus is late,_ he thinks irritatedly and sighs.

Suddenly, a girl sits down next to him to wait for the bus. He glances sideways out of the side of his shades to get a better look at her.

He doesn't recognize her from middle school. She has long black hair with light streaks of different colors of the rainbow in it. If that wasn't bright enough, the sleeves of the long sleeve shirt she was wearing, as well as the heart shaped sign in the middle of it, we're rainbow. She also had shades that were almost identical to his.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

The girl glances at him once before responding. "Pasora."

"Mmm."

Then gets silent. The bus comes. And she goes to the back of the bus.

* * *

**Alright! The first chapter up! My first story up here. I hope you read this. **

**Okay if you're wondering who that is, I'll explain about half-way through the next chapter. So yeah.  
**

**This is an AU, and all the characters are human. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's Chapter 2! I uploaded it pretty quick, and you'll be seeing that for the first, about, 14 chapters, 'cause most of them are already pre-written. '^u^**

**So yeah! Here you go!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sollux's POV

"Hey Sollux!" Sollux Captor turned to see a girl with a blue hat shaped like a cat and black hair with neon green streaks in it run up and hug him.

"Ugh!" His black hair with yellow streaks rustled as he fell onto the floor. "Thankth Nepeta."

"Oooh you still have your cute lisp!"

"Itth not cute, oh my god." He straightened his blue and red glasses and pushed her off of him, standing up. She stood up as well, unfazed.

"Are you still dating Aradia and Feferi?"

He sighed. "Yeth."

"OMG I ship it soooo hard!" She smiled, and her disturbingly sharp teeth were put into his line of sight.

"Nepeta, stop bothering the other freshmen." Equius Zahhak walked down the hall towards them. His cracked glasses glinted in the low light as he gave Nepeta a stern expression. "Oh, hello Captor."

"Aww Equius! I'm saying hi to efurryone!" Nepeta pouted. "Can't I have some time to talk to my furriends?"

Equius sighed. "Alright. Just don't, tackle them."

Nepeta grinned. "Yay! I'm gonna go say "Hi" to Aranea!" She ran off down the hall and promptly ran into Rufioh Ramint. She apologized profusely before dashing off. He walked up to Sollux and Equius.

"Yo. Wassup? Haven't seen you guys in forever. How are ya?" He grinned, and ran a hand through his red striped black hair.

"Not much. I thee you thtill have thothe REALLY BRIGHT red thtripeth in your hair." Sollux rolled his eyes sarcastically.

He glared at Sollux. "Oh, shut up, Captor. How're you, Zahhak?"

Equius nodded. "Alright. And you?"

"Meh."

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Well, it'th been cool to talk to you guyth," said Sollux, "but we should probably go."  
The three of them turned to walk down the hall to assembly.

* * *

John's POV

11:40._ Oh my god, will it be eleven fourty-five already,_ John thought, staring up, pleading with the clock for history to be over.

He straightened his shirt and made sure the green ghost on it was straight, and then he began doodling on his paper again.

11:45. "Alright class, you're excused. Remember to finish writing your rough draft and..." John tuned the teacher out as he scurried into the hall.

"Egbert. Aren't you forgetting something?" John turned back to see Rose Lalonde dangling his pencil, a light smirk on her pale face.

"Thanks Rose. You're the best!" Grinning, he took the pencil and followed her out the door.

12:12. John walked into the lunch room and sat down with Dave, Terezi, and Porrim. "At last, lunch!"

Dave smirked, pushing his glasses back. "That bad, huh?"

Terezi frowned. "You're one to talk. I had health 4th period. Ack!" she said, pretending to gag.

Jade bounced over to their table and sat down. "Hey guys! What's up? Oh," she said, not giving anyone time to respond, "Have you heard about or seen the new girl? She's so cool!"

"If you mean the rainbow girl, then yeah, I saw her at the bus stop while waiting for the bus," Dave mentioned off-handedly, popping a few jellybeans he had stolen from Terezi into his mouth. "Said her name was... uh... Pasora? I think that was it."

Jade giggled. "Yeah! She's really pretty and nice! Ah," she said, turning her attention to the door, "Hey! PZ! Over here!"

A girl with long black hair that had rainbow streaks in it walked over with a Dr. Pepper and a pack of Red Vines. She was wearing shades that looked a lot like Dave's.

"PZ?" John questioned.

"Yeah!" Jade grinned. "PZ. Pasora, and her last name is-"

"Zutare." Pasora sat down. "P and Z are my initials." She had a light, kind of melodious voice. She was actually quite pretty.

"Ahh," Porrim spoke up. She sipped at her juice and then smiled at Pasora.

Terezi grinned. "I like your sense of taste," she giggled, pointing at Pasora's lunch.

"So, Terezi," said Dave. "Still blind huh? Still wearing those glasses?" He pointed to the red glasses she was wearing.

She swatted his hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Dave. Your still wearing those shitty dark shades. Too much of a coward to show anyone your eyes~" He scowled and they began discussing their days.

* * *

Dave's POV

They had random chatter, but then Jade left and it got quiet. That was when Dave realized Pasora hadn't spoken at all since that first introduction.

"So Pasora, where did you go to school before this?"

She glanced up at him. He could see a small smile on her face. "I don't remember what it was called. It was a really boring school, so I didn't really try to remember."

"Hmm. Okay. Hey, where'd you get the shades?"

"A friend gave them to me."

Terezi grinned. "You seem quite interested in her life Dave. Why all the questions, hmm?" She leaned forward and whispered so only he could hear, "Lover boy."

He frowned ever so slightly and was grateful for his glasses hiding the intense glare he was shooting Terezi. "She's new and I want to know where she's come from."

John shrugged. "If it makes any difference, I was interested to."

Terezi glanced at Dave meaningfully.

The bell rang and Porrim stood up. "Well, it was nice to talk to you again. And to meet you." She looked at Pasora, who nodded and gave her a smirk almost identical to Dave's.

Terezi turned to Pasora. "Hey PZ - you know, I kinda like that - what class do you have next?"

"Biochemistry."

"Hey, so do I!" Terezi grinned and put a hand on Pasora's shoulder. "I'll show you where it is."

"Thank you," she groaned. "I've been trying to find my way around on my own. It's hard, trust me."

She and Terezi walked off to their next class together, and Dave stood up. "Well John, I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

They separated, and Dave walked down the hall, wondering what was going to happen now that this girl was at their school.

* * *

**Alright. So a few things.**

**One: No, most of the dancestors are not related to their descendents. The only exceptions to this are Meenah and Feferi, Cronus and Eridan, and Karkat and Kankri. I might do others that are actually related, but probably not. The last names of the dancestors will be an annagram of the last names of the descendents.  
**

**Two: Pasora will become very, very important. She might seem like kind of a bitch in the beginning, but she gets better. I promise!**

**Three: The puns will continue, cat or otherwise. Vriska might make spider related ones later, but I haven't decided yet.**

**Four: Yes Terezi is still blind. Yes she can still smell and taste colors. There is actually a condition known as synaesthesia that allows people to do that.**

**Five: I know it sounds cliché or whatever, but (of course) Pasora is very pretty, and will become quite popular. *shrug* It's just how I wrote her.**

**There was other stuff I was going to put here, but I don't remember. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now up. Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dirk's POV

Dirk glanced out the window. It was lightly raining._ Dave and I are gonna have fun walking home,_ he thought, smirking, _especially if it gets harder._

It had been a month since school had started, and Pasora, (called the rainbow girl occasionally when not there in person and PZ when spoken to), had become very accustomed to life.

On the other hand, almost half of the male populous of the school had not grown accustomed to her. Dirk suspected even his little brother might be thinking things. If Dirk himself weren't dating Jake, he might even be attracted as well.

_Speak of the devil,_ he thought, as both Jake and Dave walked in to the empty classroom Dirk was eating lunch in.

"Hey Bro," Dave greeted. Dirk waved a hand. Jake wandered over to him.

"Do you always eat lunch in here?" he asked as he sat down. Dave walked to the bookshelf and started looking at books, but he was obviously eavesdropping.

"Occasonally. Sometimes you just gotta, like, get away for sometime. From everything. You know?"

Jake nodded. "I know what you mean. Especially..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Jake."

"It's nothing!"

"Jake! I know you better than that." Dirk took Jake's hand.

Jake sighed and lowered his voice. Dave seemed to lean closer. "Well, I have reason to believe that Ms. Crocker has a, well, a thing for me."

Dirk laughed. "You just noticed this now?"

Jake raised an eyebrow confusedly. "What?"

"Dude, she's kind of made it obvious." Dirk's face softened. "But I get it. Don't worry."

Jake smiled.

"Are you two quite done yet?" Dave was looking at them. "Holy shit, this is ridiculous. Why don't you just get it over with and start making out?"

Dirk was very glad for his shades. Dave couldn't see the look of pure hatred in his eyes. "You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend to moon over." He smirked. "Oh, but I forgot about your little crush." His smirk widened to a grin as Dave blushed.

Jake looked quizzically at Dirk.

"He's not my crush. Oh. My fucking. God."

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure Egbert's pretty high on that list of crushes you have." Man, Dirk loved to tease his brother.

Dave opened his mouth, but then he just stomped out of the room. Dirk smirked after him. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

Jake grinned. 'You're quite horrible to him, you know that right?" he said, reaching up to smooth down Dirks hair.

"Yeah... I know I am. It's just so much fun to tease the guy, you know?" He pushed his glasses up.

Jake laughed. "No, I don't, but I'll take your word for it."

* * *

John's POV

John turned. "Hey Dave, when's the dance?"

The blond turned to look at him. "If it's at the same time as last year, just a week or so. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Roxy grinned at them. "Who are you boys gonna ask?"

"I dunno." Actually, John kind of had a feeling he did know who he was gonna ask, but he wasn't sure how they would react, or whether he actually would ask them. There was a very high chance the person would say no.

Dave smirked at Roxy. "Oh, I know who I'm gonna ask. If no one asks me first."

Roxy perked an eyebrow.

"Oooohhh? Who ya gonna ask?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Whyyyy? Are they in the room?"

"Maybe."

John and Dave walked away to go to their next class, and John turned to Dave. He just flat out asked, "Are you gonna ask Roxy to the dance?"

Dave looked at him, his eyebrows shooting up. "Huh? No. Why, do you want to?"

John shook his head. 'Well, no. I'll probably just go alone. You just seemed kind of cagey."

Dave shrugged. "Here's my class. See you later."

"Yeah."

John walked away. He could've sworn that was it. Oh well.

* * *

**Alright. That last part was kind of just filler fluff, but is a hint of something that will come into play later. *eyebrow lift eyebrow lift***

**Also, yes Dave is gay, and yes he has a crush on John. Because I love Hammertime so much, it should be illegal. :p**

**Alright! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, Chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Karkat's POV

Karkat was trying - he really was! - not to slap Kankri as he talked, and talked, and talked. He wasn't the only one, though. Pasora looked about ready to strangle the loud-mouthed boy. But John was just standing by, grinning at Karkat's discomfort.

"...and calling them by that name will only serve to annoy them, so you should never do that-" (Karkat really had no idea what Kankri was talking about anymore.) "-and, as you know, I have experience in this matter, so if you need any help with this kind of thing-"

Kankri stopped abruptly as Pasora put a hand against his mouth. "I think you're done talking for the day." She lifted her hand.

"But!-"

"No buts! I said no more talking for the day. So shut the hell up."

"You know, this is offensive to me, so I would appreciate it if-" Pasora punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He cradled his arm as if it were broken. "Was that completely necessary?!" He started muttering to himself about how much it hurt.

Pasora rolled her eyes. "Maybe not, but it shut you up, didn't it?"

Vriska walked up to John but stopped when she saw Kankri. "What happened to you?"

He pointed to Pasora. Karkat said, "PZ punched him."

Vriska grinned. "Niiiiiiiice. I think everyone has wanted to do that at some point." She turned to John. "Aaaanywaaaay, John?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, Vriska?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

His eyes widened. "Uh... Yeah!" He grinned. "Sure!"

She hugged him and turned to everyone else. Her smile dropped to a confused expression. "What?"

Pasora was smirking and shaking her head. "I am now the only person in this group that doesn't have a date."

Karkat's eyes widened, and he blushed slightly. "I-I don't..."

She faced him. "Of course you do, KK."

"Hey," Sollux reprimanded. "Only I have permithion to call him KK. You're invading my turf."

She grinned at him. "Whatever, _Sol_." She emphasized that last word, and he scowled at her. "What? It's so much easier to shorten your names. I can see why Eridan does it. And, plus, I think Sol sounds cute."

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Thure. Cute."

Kanaya tilted her head. "How do you know we all have dates?"

"Because there are certain people in the school that have either asked you or been asked by you. Like, Karkat asked Terezi, and she said yes, because though she'd asked Dave, he had already been asked by Jade. Then Sollux got asked by Aradia, and he said yes. But then Feferi asked him, and of course he said no, so... Actually, I don't know who she's going with. Probably on her own. Which, now that I think about it, has a certain appeal."

They all looked at her with blank expressions. "That...was actually quite talented," said Vriska.

Pasora shrugged. "Not really. Just common sense when you know everyone."

The bell rang for the next period. "Well, thee you guyth after thchool," Sollux said.

"Wait, I have the same class as you this period." Pasora ran to catch up with him as he walked off.

As they dispersed, Karkat walked to his class, feeling a little unnerved by how uncannily right Pasora had been. In fact, that was exactly what had happened. How did she already know them so well? Was she just really good at reading people?

Somehow he didn't think that was it.

* * *

Pasora's POV

Pasora opened the door to her apartment. "Bro! I'm home!"

"How was school?"

"Good. Boring as always, but good."

She threw her bag on the couch and walked into her room. She picked up the knife she always had on her bedside table. Sitting down at her computer, she twirled the blade between her fingers while turning on Pesterchum.

goldenDelicious (GD) began pestering twinArmageddons (TA) at ? : ?

GD: 3= H3y.

TA: what's up

GD: 3= Not much. You?

TD: n0t much myself. as usual. d0 they still n0t kn0w?

GD: 3= Y3s. I'v3 b33n v3ry car3ful, as you know.

TA: well that's g00d

GD: :)

GD: 3= Oh, som3one 3ls3 is p3st3ring m3. S33 you!

TA: bye

goldenDelicious (GD) ceased pestering twinArmageddons (TA) at ?:?

goldenDelicious (GD) began pestering twinArmageddons (TA) at 04:27

GD: 3= H3y! How ar3 you?

TA: pretty good. you?

GD: 3= Good. Sooooo, whatcha doin'?

TA: not much. ju2t 2ory of 2iittiing around my room doiing nothiing

GD: 3= :( That's boring!

TA: yeah ii gue22. oh, my mom'2 calliing me. 2ee you

GD: 3= By3! :)

goldenDelicious (GD) ceased pestering twinArmageddons (TA) at 04:32

She smiled inwardly and set the knife back on the table. _I should do my homework._

She got up and walked out the door and down the hall. "Bro, I'm gonna get started on my homework!"

"Go ahead." He walked out of his room. "I'm going to have some ice cream."

"Oh, no you're not!" Pasora got up and blocked his way into the kitchen. "I'm saving that ice cream."

"Awwwww, please?"

"No."

"Fine." He walked over to her table. "Whatcha workin on?"

She sat down and began writing the paragraph she had to have finished by the next day. "History homework."

"Cool." He got up to go back to his bedroom.

"You can't just sleep and sit around all day!" Pasora called after him.

"Well, I'm not allowed out if the apartment, am I?" he replied.

She rolled her eyes and got back to writing. He had a point.

* * *

Terezi's POV

"Karkles! Come on!" Terezi ran ahead as Karkat huffed to keep up with her. She grinned and wondered why he was so slow.

"You're so out of shape, Karkles," she called to him.

"Fuck off, Terezi," he shouted back, and she giggled.

As they got closer to the school, Terezi could hear the music. "They've already started! Pick up the pace! Come on!" She ducked in through the door and slowed down to a stop. Karkat caught up to her and stood next to her, bent over, panting.

"You," he panted in between breaths, "are, WAY, too fast for a blind girl."

"Come on Karkles, it's not that bad."

"Oh yes it is."

She cackled and walked off down the hall with him trailing after her, still panting.

She paid the money and showed her ID at the entrance to the dance then walked down the stairs into the gym with Karkat, who did the same.

The gym was a huge room in the school that you could play two football games in, and the players wouldn't even touch each other. At the moment, it was filled with yelling, dancing teenagers, an extremely long snack food table, and tables and chairs set up around the dance area. Terezi noticed with approval that the school had actually gotten an official DJ this year, and the kids wouldn't have to listen to Dave Strider's mixes. Terezi admitted that they were pretty good, but a lot of kids didn't think so.

"TZ, over here!" Speak of the devil. There was said coolkid sitting with Sollux and Dirk, the other two coolkids. Terezi weaved in amongst the other teens to reach their table, with Karkat trailing after her, apologizing for running into people.

"How are you? Holding up?" she asked as she walked up to the table.

Dave nodded with his trademark smirk. "Yeah. Still irritated they won't let me play me tunes." He frowned.

"Aw. Poor Strider." She grinned.

She smelled him scowl at her, then he responded to Dirk, who asked him something. Terezi sat down, smelling the air. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**And there we are! The dance is pretty much some filler, because I'm not actually going to really go anywhere with it. Oh well. It had so much potential.**

**Haha. Anyway, Chapter 4. Yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5. Sorry it's taken a while for me to upload it, but I've just been a bit busy. **

**Anyway, here you are! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Dave's POV

Dave waved to everyone else as Dirk, Pasora, and him walked away from the school. The apartment he and his brother shared was just a few blocks away from the school, and they walked to and from school every morning and afternoon. They had also recently found out that Pasora had an apartment just down the hall from the Striders'.

"So, Pasora," said Dirk. "Do you have that apartment to yourself?"

She shook her head. "No, I stay with Bro."

"Ah." Dave nodded. "Older or younger?"

She looked at him with what would probably have been a confused look without her shades. "Huh?"

"Is he your older or younger brother?"

She laughed. "Oh, that. Neither. He's not my brother, I just call him that. We're not even distantly related."

"Um, oh. Okay." Dirk shrugged.

There were a few minutes of silence. Then Pasora nudged Dave. "So. Dave."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You have the hots for John, right?" she said grinning.

Dave tensed. "What...gave you, THAT, idea?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, just the fact that you kept shooting Vriska glares whenever she did anything with him. You also flinch every time he touches you," Pasora responded, shrugging. She put a hand on Dave's shoulder. "I think it's cute. Your taking after your brother."

He would have been glaring at her if the shades hadn't been in the way.

Dirk grinned. "Ha. I tease him about his little crush aaaall the time."

Pasora laughed. "I bet his eyes burn bright red whenever you do."

It was passive (and not very subtle), but they both stiffened when she said that. "Uhhm... W-what?" Dave stammered.

"What?" she glanced at both of them. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" _Oh, you have got to be kidding me._

"PZ, how do you know what color his eyes are?" Dirk asked incredulously.

"Oh!" She grinned. "Let's just say, I have my ways. But I was right, right? His eyes are red."

Dave nodded. "I've shown almost no one what my eyes look like."

"ALMOST no one?" she asked mischievously. He blushed.

"Yeah lil' man, who HAVE you shown your eyes to? Besides me, I mean." Dirk's grin mirrored Pasora's.

"Umm..." He trailed off, obviously reluctant to tell.

"Well?" Pasora pushed.

"I, I showed, Terezi."

Dirk looked at him in surprise. "Really? Huh. I didn't think you two were that close."

Dave blushed. "We're not! She just, she could, smell the color. You know how fucking weird her ability thing is!"

Pasora laughed. "Yeah. I know they're red, but I haven't actually seen your's in person." She looked at him with what would have been pleading eyes. "Pleeeaaase?"

"Ugh." Still blushing he took the sunglasses down, braced for her freak out over how bright they were. But she didn't. She just looked.

"They're very pretty. Why do you hide them?"

"Because most people just say, "Oh my gosh, he has red eyes, he's such a weirdo." He doesn't deserve to be stared at." Dirk looked forward as Dave put his shades back. "Neither of us do."

Pasora smiled. "Your's are orange, right? I've always wanted to see them. Would you?"

He smiled, slightly surprised. "Sure."

Dave's jaw dropped. His brother, ever silent, with his thick emotional wall, was taking off his shades at a mere request?!

Dirk pulled off his shades and hung them on the front of his shirt. Pasora walked slightly in front of them, walking backwards and facing them, so she could see Dirks eyes better. "Both of your eyes are quite beautiful. I understand why you hide them, but they are really very pretty."

Dirk slipped his shades back on. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Dave got an idea. "We've shown you our eyes, now I want to see yours. We have weird eyes, but why do _you_ wear shades?"

She smirked. "You'll see. Just brace yourselves. They're almost as weird as your's." She pulled down her shades and looked up.

Dirk whistled. "Wow."

She slipped her shades back on, grinning. "No one believes me until I actually show them. Then they think they're contacts. Then they just start thinking it's weird and make fun of me... Pretty much the same as you guys."

Dave nodded. "Huh. Now I feel closer to you for some _weird_ reason."

Pasora laughed. "Was that sarcasm?" she asked.

"It _totally_ wasn't," he answered, smirking.

They got to the apartment building and Dave waved to Pasora as he and Dirk went in to their apartment and she walked further down the hall. After the door closed, Dirk said, "I wonder why her eyes are that color. I mean, ours are pretty weird, red and orange, but..."

"..gold?_ And _silver?"

* * *

**Yes she has gold eyes. Since I didn't actually describe them properly in the chapter, the pupils are bright, ****_bright _****gold, and there are bright silver flecks in them. So yeah. **

**Some more about JohnDave. I promise it will be more important l8r.**


End file.
